PENN & BLAKE ( HomeSchoolHigh SchoolAdult )
by PENNandBLAKE
Summary: Summary: we all know Penn Badgley and Blake Lively from Gossip Girl, but what we don't know is what they were like while they were HomeSchooled together, or when they were in High School, if they were friends or more than friends?
1. PENN & BLAKE Chapter One

**_PENN & BLAKE ( HomeSchool/High School/Adult )_**

Summary: we all know Penn Badgley and Blake Lively from  
Gossip Girl but what we don't know is when they wheir in high school if they wheir friends or more than friends?

AN: IT'S MY FIRST FIC AND I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES,IM TRUELY SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS WHERE TO GO WITH THIS FIC!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

I UPDATED TO MAKE IT EASIER TO READ!

* * *

Penn and Blake have known each other for a long time. When they were both Eight they were homeschooled together. They didn't like each other and were always competing for having better grades than the other and who was better at sports. Blake was extremely competitive and Penn loved that he had an opponent that gave it her all.

When they got to high school they both went to Burbank high school. Penn and Blake started to be best friends and hung out all the time together. Blake was extremely popular but she didn't have many friends because of her family has been or is in the entertainment business. Blake also being drop dead gorgeous and extremely smart limited her from having a lot of friends because people were jealous of her. Penn had a lot of friends but his best friend was Blake.

Everybody thought Penn and Blake were dating because of how close they were to each other. Penn played soccer and rugby because he was very fast and strong. He was the captain of the soccer and rugby team.

Blake and Penn soon developed feeling for each other feeling more than being friend's feelings like girlfriend and boyfriend. For a while they were both scared of destroying their friendship.

At the beginning of the school year they both decided to join drama class together and to be friends they told each other that they would still compete for who has better grades but to do it as friends. The play was Romeo & Juliet

Penn got the part playing Aladdin and Blake got the part playing Jasmine

Penn and Blake ran up on stage, clutching their scripts. Mr. Carmichael walked up to them, flipping to a page in his. "I presume you two have seen the entire script. I have added a few things to make it more appropriate for your age. Therefore, I would like you two to practice the scene that comes after your duet. As for right now, balcony scene!"

"Sir. The balcony hasn't been built yet."

"Then just practice without the damn balcony!"

"Okay." Penn took a breath, glancing down at his script. "Princess Jasmine, you're very...punctual!"

"Punctual?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Beautiful. I mean beautiful."

"Hmm, and I'm rich too, you know." Blake started to walk towards him, placing a hand on his chest when she got close enough.

"Yeah."

"The daughter of a sultan." She bit her lower lip, watching as 'Aladdin' started to breath faster.

"I know."

"A fine prize for any prince to marry."

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me." Penn smiled weakly at her.

"Right, a prince like you and every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've met!" She ripped off his turban, shoving it in his chest.

"Jasmine.."

"Just go jump off a balcony!" She turned, storming off.

"You're right," Penn sighed.

"What?" Blake turned, eyes raking over him.

"You're um right. You aren't just some prize to be won." Penn muttered, looking disappointed. "You should be free to make your own choices. I'll just, uh, go now."

"MAGNIFICENT!" Mr. Carmichael exclaimed, spilling his coffee. "Now rehearsal is over, but I expect you to practice with each other. Especially you, Jasmine and Aladdin!"

The cast quickly fled, quietly and swiftly. "Hey..Blake. You were great up there. Do you want to grab some dinner?" Kelly Button, a tall, fair haired Basketball player sidled up to Blake as she and Penn were walking out.

"Um, no thanks Kelly. Penn and I already have plans." Blake quickly grabbed Penn's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Are you two, like, dating?"

"Um, actually," Penn winced as Blake squeezed his hand tightly. "I mean yeah we are."

Kelly looked crestfallen. "Oh cool. I'll catch you around then."

Once he was out of earshot, Penn looked at Blake curiously. "We have plans?"

TBC...

AN:

NEXT CHAPTER OF

PENN BADGLEY & BLAKE LIVELY IN HIGH SCHOOL

WILL BE UP SOON

AN: IT'S MY FIRST FIC

AND

I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES

IM TRUELY SORRY!

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND**

**GIVE ME IDEAS**

**WHERE TO GO**

**WITH THIS FIC!**

**THANK YOU**

**FOR READING!**


	2. PENN & BLAKE Chapter Two

**_PENN & BLAKE ( HomeSchool/High School/Adult )_**

AN: IT'S MY FIRST FIC AND I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES, IM TRUELY SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS WHERE TO GO WITH THIS FIC!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

I UPDATED TO MAKE IT EASIER TO READ!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Yes, silly." Blake giggled, rolling her eyes. "Didn't you hear Mr. Carmichael? He wants us to rehearse, so I thought we could grab a bite to eat too."

" Blake...that's a make out scene." Penn muttered, fully aware that she was still holding on to his hand.

"So?"

"Well it'd be kind of..You know...weird."

" Penn, we've kissed before. Its acting, no big deal, right?" Blake looked up at him as they entered the gates of Blake's house.

"Right." Penn smiled, desperately trying to remember if he had gum or mints.

"That's our dinner?" Penn asked, disbelief splattered across his face as Blake held up a package of Teddy Grahams. " Blake, you've got to be kidding me."

"No...That's dessert!" Blake laughed, putting the box down. "Let's call for some take out."

"Or I could teach you how to cook."

"Last time, my parents banned us from the kitchen."

"Last time, we were thirteen." Penn laughed, making his way around the counter. "Come on, don't you trust me?"

"Fine." Blake let Penn pull her into the kitchen. "What are we making?"

"Spaghetti." Penn pulled out a pot and held it out to her. "Fill this up with water."

"Yes sir." Blake giggled, carrying it over to the stove. "Okay what now?"

"Turn on the stove and throw in a pinch of salt."

Blake set the stove on high and reached for the container of salt. "Do I use the spoon?"

"No, here." Penn laughed, coming from behind and taking her hand. "Pinch it." Penn set his hand on Blake's, trying to ignore the feeling that shot up his spine and directed it towards the pot. "Now put the lid on and wait till it bubbles." Penn muttered, suddenly all too aware of how close they were.

"Thanks Penn." Blake turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go get the noodles."

"No problem." Penn muttered slowly, shaking his head. Penn dumped the sauce out in a pan, letting it simmer on the stove.

Blake returned, a package of angel hair noodles clasped in one hand. "So after we eat, we're gonna make out, right?"

Penn's eyes bulged as he tried to keep the milk inside his mouth. Penn let it out in the sink, gasping.

"Rehearse! I mean rehearse!" Blake laughed, blushing slightly.

"Yeah sure.." Penn wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin, coughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect." Penn attempted a smile as the pot suddenly boiled, making Blake rush over with the noodles.

"So what now?" Blake asked, staring down at the pot.

"Stir." Penn handed her a wooden spoon. "I'll go make the salad."

Penn pulled out various salad ingredients from the refrigerator before remembering the sauce. "Stir the sauce too. Don't add anything to it though."

"Different spoon?"

"Yeah." Penn washed the lettuce, starting to tear it into pieces. Dropping them in a bowl, Penn distracted Blake from her 'cooking'. "Do you have croutons?"

"Pantry."

"Thanks." Within ten minutes, the salad and spaghetti were on the table. "Why is there only one plate of spaghetti?"

"I couldn't find any other plates and besides, we share food all the time. What's the problem?" Blake looked at Penn, concern etched across her face.

"Nothing." Penn smiled at Blake, starting to eat the salad. "Its just...you know."

"No, I don't know. Penn, tell me. What's wrong?" Blake placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No." Penn shook his head, taking her hand off his forehead. "Really, I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever you say." Blake took a bite of the salad. "This is really good. You're good at this."

"My Mom taught me after I tried to teach you." Penn laughed, digging his fork into the spaghetti. "So...Mr. Carmichael said something to me when I went to get the scripts the other day."

"Yeah?"

"He wanted to know if the two of us would consider dating. For the show."

"Oh. What'd you -"

"I said no."

Blake nodded, twirling her fork and trying to tug the spaghetti up. "Good."

"You're too good to be used like that, Blake." He whispered, watching as her eyes darted from their hands on the table to Penn.

"Thanks." Blake released her fork and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "You're the best Penn."

Penn pulled back smiling. Placing a hand on Blake's cheek, Penn licked his lips. "Can I kiss you?" Penn asked softly.

"That's not in the script." Blake murmured, leaning her forehead on his.  
"We're not rehearsing right now." Penn laughed softly, nuzzling her nose with his. He leaned in and ever so lightly captured Blake's lips with his.

"That was nice." Blake whispered, once Penn pulled away.

"Yeah..Yeah it was." Penn smiled at Blake, leaning in to kiss her again softly. "How long have we been friends?"

"6 years."

"I've had feelings for you for at least five years and I never acted on it." Penn shook his head, muttering to himself.

"You know better now." Blake smiled, kissing him again.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's finish eating. We still have to rehearse." Penn picked up his fork and tried to tug up like Blake had before.

Eventually, they both got their forks to their mouths. A solitary strand of spaghetti hung between them and Blake started to giggle. "You can have it." Blake mumbled.

TBC...

AN:

NEXT CHAPTER OF

PENN BADGLEY & BLAKE LIVELY IN HIGH SCHOOL

WILL BE UP SOON

AN: IT'S MY FIRST FIC

AND

I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES

IM TRUELY SORRY!

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND**

**GIVE ME IDEAS**

**WHERE TO GO**

**WITH THIS FIC!**

**THANK YOU**

**FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Soon

**I am sorry this is not a new chapter. Please read below for my information on this story.**

* * *

**I am in the process of slitting the first chapter of PENN BADGLEY and BLAKE LIVELY High School story up and adding in more plots in some place of it. I am almost done with all of it. You can find these new chapters right here when they get published very soon. I hope you like it! Please review Good or Bad I appreciate it, and it helps me improve my writing. Which in return will hopefully give you a better experience while you are reading my stories.**

**PENN BADGLEY and BLAKE LIVELY High School is my first story I wrote, and the rewritten version PENN & BLAKE ( HomeSchool/High School/Adult ) My opion is that it is the best story i have written so far, What do you think?**

**Thank You and Please Review Good or Bad.**


	4. PENN & BLAKE Chapter Three

**_PENN & BLAKE ( HomeSchool/High School/Adult )_**

**AN: IT'S MY FIRST FIC AND I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES,IM TRUELY SORRY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS WHERE TO GO WITH THIS FIC!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**Dedicated to PennBlake**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Share?" Penn offered, laughing. Blake nodded, starting to slurp the noodle, trying not to burst out in giggles as Penn did the same. Any intention of giggling stopped when their lips met again, molding to an already familiar form.

"Mmm, you know..In a way..This is rehearsing." Blake giggled as Penn nuzzled her neck.

Penn laughed, his previous activities coming to a halt. "You're so cute."

"You are too." Blake giggled, leaning forward and kissing Penn on the neck. As Blake pulled away, her lips grazed his collar leaving a large pink lip gloss print. Blake opened her mouth to apologize, but Penn shook his head, smiling.

"It's fine, and now that you remind me, I should get going. It's getting late, and tomorrow we are going to hang out together remember?"

" Penn look outside. Its been raining. Call your mom and ask her if you can stay over."

"You just want me to stay over." Penn rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone.

"Hey mom. Blake doesn't think I should come home, apparently its raining a lot outside." Blake stuck her tongue out at him before continuing to eat. "Yeah okay. I'll borrow some. Alright, bye."

"Yay! You're sleeping over." Blake hugged him tightly, making him drop the phone.

" Blake..My phone. "

" Oh..Sorry. "

"You should practice that song you sang yesterday, Street Rat." Blake muttered, flipping through the script.

"Why? Did I sound bad?"

"No, I just want to hear you sing that again." Blake admitted, a pink blush forming on her cheeks. "You're going to have to get into costume too." Blake tossed Penn his vest, hat and pants.

" Blake..Come on." Penn looked down, embarrassed.

"Will you change if I do it too?" Blake held up the blue flowy material that made up her outfit.

"Okay." Penn smiled shyly, undoing his tie and taking off his shirt. "I'm not wearing the hat though." Penn stripped off his khaki pants and quickly put on the Aladdin pants. "These pants are really weird, you know."

"You don't look half bad, Penny." Blake giggled, watching as threw his clothes in one pile.

"Your turn." Penn replied, collapsing onto the bed and holding up her blue Jasmine outfit.

"Fine, but you have to turn around. No peeking!" Blake warned Penn as she quickly unbuttoned her blouse.

"You know, I could take your clothes off for you, if you want." Penn offered, sneaking a peek as she slid the top part of the Jasmine costume on.

"Very funny, Penn." She retorted, slipping on the bottom half of the costume. "Throw me my script."

"The one with my name and hearts everywhere?" Penn teased, rifling through her bag. "Here."

"Shut up." Blake stuck her tongue out, sitting in his lap. "So we make out after you take me home, right?"

"Er..Yeah." Penn looked up from his script and stood.

"Good night, my handsome prince."

"Sleep well, Princess." Penn leaned in quickly, kissing her.

END OF REHEARSING

Blake pulled away smiling. "Maybe you should stay a little longer." Blake pulled Penn onto the bed, giggling as Penn nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"Blake..What if your parent's or sibling's come in?" Penn mumbled, doing his best to stay focused.

"They won't my dad is directing a new movie and my mom his helping him with the cast." "My sister and brother are staying at their friends house so we have the house to are selfs all night." Blake smiled, kissing him again.

"Of course Princess." Penn murmured as Blake flipped them over so that she was straddling his hips. She kissed a line of kisses down Penn's practically bare chest, Blake's tongue flicking against Penn's nipples. " Blake.." Penn groaned as Blake liberally attacked his neck. "I think this is moving from PG to X"

"We're done rehearsing then." Blake giggled, grabbing a fistful of Penn's hair. "Who knew making out with my best friend would be this fun?"

Penn pulled back, head connecting with her pillow. "Best friend?"

"What's wrong?" Blake still sat on top of him, but Penn shook his head angrily.

"Get off. Please."

" Penn..Talk to me." Blake pinned Penn's shoulders down. Penn sat up, refusing to meet Blake's eyes. Penn pushed Blake off gently, taking off his vest and sliding his green Burbank High Tee-shirt on.

"I thought.." Penn trailed off, shaking his head again. Hurt flashed in his eyes as he turned to look at Blake again.

"I won't know what's wrong if you don't talk to me!" Blake stood, placing her hand on his bare chest.

"Forget it. Just forget all of this." Penn mumbled sadly, picking up his messenger bag. "I'm going home."

" Penn Dayton Badgley, you're not leaving. Its raining outside." Blake pushed Penn back onto the bed, sitting in Penn's lap so he couldn't get up, without slamming Blake to the ground. "We're friends, you can tell me."

"That's just it, Blake." Penn growled, trying to push her off. "We're friends."

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal if we're friends Penn?" Blake wrapped her arms around Penn's neck, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. Penn pulled back, scowling.

"Stop."

"What is your problem Penn?" Blake sighed, exasperated.

"Friends don't kiss." Penn stated bluntly.

"Oh." Blake's eyes turned soft as she realized what Penn was talking about. "I didn't..We never talked about what we were..I Mean Are."

"I thought this indicated we were something. Something more than friends, like Dating." Penn said, his voice thick.

"We are. I love you Penn Badgley." Blake leaned in and kissed Penn gently, her hands reaching for the buttons Penn had managed to do on his shirt. Blake then unbuttoned his pants an than she allowed him to take of his boxers. Penn reach for the the drawer on got out a condom and opened it with his teeth also managing to tear the condom. Thats why you don't use your teeth, Sorr... Blake smirked and put her finger to his lips while she got a new condom from the drawer. Penn rolled it on, without malfunctions, and took one last, longing look into her eyes before they took each others Virginities. Blake gave Penn the sigh to proceed Penn carefully entered Blake. Penn eased into-it, his hands behind her back as he moved in and out of her at a slow pace, since its their first time.

He kissed her all over while he kept up the rhythm- not wanting to neglect any part of her; he didn't want there to be an inch of skin which his lips hadn't claimed. A bashful smile appeared on her face as he brushed her cheek with his thumb and gazed into her eyes.

Blake pulled on his hips, pleading for him to go faster. He granted her wish and drove deeper and a little quicker into her, and she pushed her hips up to meet his- her eyes rolling back as the pleasure washed through her body, leaving her breathless. She clung to him with her hands around the back of his neck, and her legs wrapped around him.

With the noises of Pleasure she was making, Penn knew he didn't have long left in him. The fact that he could illicit that kind of response from her turned him on like crazy, and his testosterone was running rampant. He plunged even deeper inside her and it was almost a scream she replied with. All her muscles turned weak as an orgasm ripped through her entire body, leaving her gripping onto his shoulders for dear life. Penn buried his head in her chest as he thrust into her a few more times, growing visibly more tired before reaching his own climax soon after.

She lay there in his arms- both of them breathing heavily- and he brushed her hair with his hands. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you, too," she said as she pressed a kiss into his chest.

"That was…"

"Intense," he interrupted.

"Amazing," she said simply.

"Yeah… Yeah, it was."

When Blake was dozing off to sleep, Penn pulled her into his chest. Blake rested her head right above his heart and wrapped her leg around his waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful. Sleep well"

* * *

"Morning, beautiful." Penn mumbled, half-asleep, as he rolled over to put his arm over Blake who was still sleeping- cuddling her from behind. She brushed her face against the pillow, slowly rousing herself, and as she groaned awake, she remembered Penn was in the bed with her. She took hold of his hand which was resting flat, just in front of her body and she locked her fingers between his, before bringing their hands up to her lips and kissing all over them; she was still barely-awake, so she wasn't sure whose fingers she was even kissing, but she carried on.

"Hey, baby." She spoke into his hand.

He smiled at the sound of her voice and buried his face in the back of her neck, holding her close. "Hey, Princess. How did you sleep?"

Blake rolled over to face him. "Best. Sleep. Ever." She said between kisses.

He cupped her face in his hands and smothered it in kisses. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." She nuzzled into his chest and he held her in his arms.

"You know it ain't bad waking up to you." Penn grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess I could do worse," she smiled fondly at him.

They lay there quietly for a while before Penn spoke. "Hey, Blake…?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking I better get out of your house before your parents wake up, Robin and Eric get home and get into my own bed before my mom wakes up." He said shyly not wanting to leave.

He laid there with her cuddled up to his chest with their eyes locked on each, full of love they felt for one an other.

Even Though I don't want you to leave, you should go be for we get caught in bed together naked.

I know because i dont want to ruin this, I know how much family means to you and I don't want your family to get the wrong Impression of how deeply I feel about you.

He got dressed as she put on a robe. They walked hand in hand to the front door as soon as they got to the door he open it and stood there pulling her into his embrace.

I love you, Blake.

I love you too, Penn.

He turned and started to walk do the side walk. Blake stood in the door frame watching to one she loves walk down the sidewalk. She couldn't believe how magical last night was.

She couldn't wait for later in the day when they are supposed to meet and hang out together...

AN:

NEXT CHAPTER OF

PENN BADGLEY & BLAKE LIVELY IN HIGH SCHOOL

WILL BE UP SOON

AN: IT'S MY FIRST FIC

AND

I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES

IM TRUELY SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW

AND

GIVE ME IDEAS

WHERE TO GO

WITH THIS FIC!

THANK YOU

FOR READING!


	5. PENN & BLAKE Chapter Four

PENN BADGLEY & BLAKE LIVELY IN HIGH SCHOOL

AN: IT'S MY FIRST FIC AND I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES,IM TRUELY SORRY!

Thank you for the reviews!

PLEASE leave Reviews for for me to make it better AND GIVE ME IDEAS WHERE TO GO WITH THIS FIC!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

I UPDATED TO MAKE IT EASIER TO READ!

Chapter Four

New week Monday at school they held hands every chance they got. Penn had asked Blake if she was coming to his Soccer and Rugby game after school Blake told Penn "she would love to come." Penn got to talk to Blake for five-minutes on the walk over to the rugby field from the soccer field.

After Penn's soccer game Blake told him that he did great at his soccer game. After Penn's rugby game Blake told Penn that she would be coming to every single one of Penn's Soccer and Rugby games.

Blake loved to see Penn's speed as ran and scored in soccer . Penn scored a lot but he was always a team play. When Penn saw that anyone of his teammates was open he would kick it to them for them to score.

Blake absolutely loved to see Penn play Rugby because he could take out anyone of his opponents that had the Rugby ball. Every-time Blake saw Penn squash his opponent that had the Rugby ball; it would immediately turn her on. Seeing how strong he is, his muscles show through his shirt.

When Penn got passed the ball he went left than right and then left again running through them so fast weaving in and out of his opponent he suddenly found himself run straight toward a three-hundred-pound guy.

Penn keep tell himself that he was going to get squashed but when he got closer he juked the three-hundred-pound out. " The only thing the guy could get his hands on of Penn was his jersey. Penn thought he was going to be stopped dead in his tracks by he thought to himself what if I turn slightly, duck down a little, and put my arms out one-by-one just enough that I can allow him to pull my jersey over my head ".

When Blake saw the guy try to pull on Penn's jersey she got really tense and scarred that Penn was going to get hurt. Than Blake saw Penn turn slightly, duck down a little, and put his arms out one-by-one just enough that the guy could pull Penn's jersey over his head. When Penn turn back around Blake saw her boyfriends ripped chest he has a perfect, smoking hot six-pack.

Blake couldn't believe her boyfriend had thought of that move in a split second of time and made her pussy extremely wet in the process. Than Blake saw Penn five-feet from the end-zone. When Penn saw the scoreboard there was one-second left on-the-clock and he know he was five-feet from the end-zone.

Blake got really excited when she saw Penn's feet leave the ground he was doing a dolphin-nose dive into the end-zone. When Penn's body was still a foot of the ground he moved his arm's out pushing the rugby ball against the ground he herd the buzzer go-off signaling the end of the game.

Two-seconds later Penn's body came to a sliding stop two-feet from where he had pushed the rugby-ball against the ground and it was still in his hands still pressed against the ground. One of the referees signaled that its good.

Penn got up and started doing backflips while still holding on to the rugby-ball. His friend caught up with him and started doing their ritual for getting a touchdown.

Blake was more excited than ever and then she noticed that her pussy was still wet she also felt extremely horny since she saw her boyfriend's perfect six-pack.

AN:

NEXT CHAPTER OF

PENN BADGLEY & BLAKE LIVELY IN HIGH SCHOOL

WILL BE UP SOON

AN: IT'S MY FIRST FIC

AND

I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES

IM TRUELY SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW

AND

GIVE ME IDEAS

WHERE TO GO

WITH THIS FIC!

THANK YOU

FOR READING!


	6. PENN & BLAKE Chapter Five

PENN BADGLEY & BLAKE LIVELY IN HIGH SCHOOL

Thank you for the reviews and please more!

AN: IT'S MY FIRST FIC AND I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES,IM TRUELY SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS WHERE TO GO WITH THIS FIC!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

I UPDATED TO MAKE IT EASIER TO READ!

Chapter Five

When Penn started to walk back to the locker room when he saw all his team-mates leaving Penn was late because his coach wanted to congratulate him on how well he played.

"See you tomorrow man." The last of the boys disappeared from the locker rooms as Penn, who had just gotten in, started to peel off his clothes. When the door creaked open, making Penn think it was one of his team-mates as someone always forgot something. Standing there in his boxers, Penn asked, "Did you leave your bag behind again?"

"If that's my excuse to see you, then yes." Blake smirked, walking up to Penn. Penn's eyes skimmed down Blake's white T-shirt and short-skirt. Penn thought to his self how the white T-shirt and short-skirt were showing off how sexy is girlfriend is.

"I thought you were a teammate." Penn stated, not moving towards Blake, Penn's hands at his sides. "What are you doing here?"

"I was under the impression that I left my bag behind, Mr. Badgley."

"Ha-ha, no really, why are you here? How did I play?" Penn asked, watching the sway of her hips as Blake walked towards him, stopping when she was less than an inch away.

" You were explicitly great out there," Blake murmured, trailing a finger down the middle of his bare chest. "You looked especially hot out there. Thought I ought to see you closer up to make sure."

Penn backed up against the lockers, shivering as the cold metal hit his back. "You're not allowed in here."

"Does that matter?" Blake breathed in his ear, her teeth grazing Penn's earlobe. "But I'll leave if you want me to."

Penn caught Blake's arm as she was turning to leave, sliding an arm around Blake's waist. " Stay " Penn murmured. His eyes locked onto hers while Penn pulled Blake's T-shirt over her head, Penn lips curling into a smirk when he saw that Blake wore her lacy black bra and underwear. When Penn undid the clasps on her bra Penn saw Blake's perfect perky breast, Penn used his Tongue to tease Blake's left nipple. Than he moves over to her right breast while using his tongue to tease her right nipple Blake let out a load moan as he teased her. " Quite Teasing Me " Blake murmured into his ear. Penn's hands slowly traveled down to Blake's lacy underwear sending shivers down Blake's back when Penn reach her underwear he notice they were wet he look up to her and said "Please tell me you weren't like this my whole Rugby game."

"What if I was?" Blake murmured hoarsely, tugging his boxers down. "Would that excite you, Penny?"

"You. Are. Never. Allowed. In. Here. Again." Penn mumbled between kisses. "I would go insane."

"That's too bad." Blake giggled her four-year-old laugh, biting his shoulder. "Why don't we...go check out the showers?"

Blake didn't offer Penn time to reply as Blake was dragging Penn into the showers, turning the water on to her desired temperature, steaming up the mirrors.

Penn gave a jolt as the water hit his skin. He hadn't even known the showers at school could be this hot. Penn ran his fingers through Blake's wet hair, crashing their mouths together. Struggling for air, Penn pulled away, trailing kisses down to Blake's neck. Penn sucked on the delicate skin, his hand reaching down to spread her thighs the slightest bit. Penn entered two fingers into her, smirking when Penn felt Blake clutch his back tightly, moaning in ecstasy.

Penn pumped his fingers in and out, kissing Blake feverishly as the water pounded them from above. Penn's eyes closed as Blake took his left nipple into her mouth, Blake's tongue flicking it over and over again teasingly.

Penn squeezed Blake's sides, backing up against the wall and thrusting his arousal into her. Blake gasped, releasing his nipple. Her hands found their way to his head, bringing their mouths together. Penn pumped in and out of her in an agonizing slow motion, moaning her name when Blake's finger nails raked down his back, urging Penn to go faster, harder, stronger.

Penn complied, cupping Blake's bum as to make sure she didn't slip. Penn's tempo increased as Blake moaned his name, Blake's nails digging into his back. Within time, their highs came together, leaving both weak in the knees. Penn did his best to remain upright, gripping the shower head to remain stable.

Blake smiled, burying her face into Penn's neck. Blake watched, panting for breath, as his hand reached down to turn the shower off. "Locker room sex." Penn panted, grinning at Blake. "Never thought of that one before."

Still struggling for air, Blake laughed, planting a kiss against his neck. "Yes you did, you liar."

Rolling his eyes, Penn let Blake down, kissing her kissed-bruised lips again. "Maybe, but I'm not telling."

Giggling, Blake pushed Penn back into the locker room. "Go get dressed Penny."

"Do I have to?" Penn mock whined, glancing at the bench. "We could always have round two in here."

Blake's eyebrow arched and she bit her lip, something Penn always found incredibly sexy. "I don't know, I am a little tired."

"Tired my ass. You don't even look the slightest bit weary." Penn retorted, knowing that Blake wanted this as much as he did.

With another giggle, Blake found herself lying flat on the bench with Penn on top of her. "Damn you for being so sexy."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Penn chuckled, nibbling on Blake's earlobe before tending to her breasts. Penn sucked on Blake's right breast, teeth grazing the nipple. Blake arched her back, grinding her hips against Penn's.

Out of nowhere, Penn got off the bench, earning a slap to the ass from Blake. Grinning, Penn positioned himself so that his member was above Blake's mouth and that his own mouth was at her moist center. Penn pumped his tongue in and out, letting out a moan while Blake sucked and pumped him expertly. Blake came quickly as she was already on the verge from their previous activities, but Penn pulled out before he could.

Without warning, Penn thrust into Blake, making her gasp his name. Penn gripped her hips, pounding relentlessly into Blake, causing waves of pleasure to ripple through them both.

Penn buried his face in Blake's neck, biting the slightly salty skin. Penn pulled out for a brief moment, making Blake dig her nails into Penn's biceps and thrust in again, making Blake see stars. Blake's orgasm came shortly after Penn's, causing Blake to PURR his name over and over again.

Penn wiped the sweat off Blake's face, kissing Blake on the lips once more. "I think I've changed my mind."

"About?"

"We should do this after every game."

" We Can...If You Play Like You Did Today "

AN:

NEXT CHAPTER OF

PENN BADGLEY & BLAKE LIVELY IN HIGH SCHOOL

WILL BE UP SOON

AN: IT'S MY FIRST FIC

AND

I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES

IM TRUELY SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW

AND

GIVE ME IDEAS

WHERE TO GO

WITH THIS FIC!

THANK YOU

FOR READING!


End file.
